Love Blossoms
by natsume18
Summary: Natsume is a reallifeprince in disguise while Mikan is a poor working student.  And because of some circumstances, Mikan ended up working as the servant of Natsume.  What’s the worst that could happen?
1. Day!

Summary:

Natsume is a real-life-prince in disguise while Mikan is a poor working student. And because of some circumstances, Mikan ended up working as the servant of Natsume. What's the worst that could happen.

Author's notes:

In my story, alices don't exist. And I also want to warn you of OOCness. I'm kinda assuming there will be a lot of them in my story. And uh, Mikan is not that idiot in here. And they're already in 2nd year high school here. I hope you understand everything. I just don't want you to read it and just get disappointed. But I'm hoping (just hoping or wishing) that you'll like my story. And please READ and REVIEW.

Chapter 1

Mikan's POV

I'm so scared. I'm new here. I don't know anyone. Mikan was very worried while she was getting her books from her locker. She locked it and turned. And what happened?!

End of POV

"Ouch!" Mikan fall down and all her books were scattered. "Watch were you're going!"

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume ignored Mikan.

"Don't walk out when I'm talking to you!"

"You're talking to me?" Natsume sarcastically said but he looks very angry.

"Yes. Don't you dare ignore me after bumping me without even apologizing for what you have done!"

"You're not even worth it."

"You're so…"

"What? You're just an idiot for being on my way."

"I'm on the way? I'm the victim here and you're saying I'm on the way?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Is saying sorry that hard?"

"I don't apologize to people I have done nothing wrong and especially to those whom I don't know."

"You're a baka!"

"I'm what? Don't ever say that again to me or you want to get hurt!"

"I'm sorry Natsume. She's new here." Anna held Mikan's hands.

"Anna!" Nonoko tried to stop her.

Natsume walked out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna asked Mikan.

"You're the one whom I should be asking that question." Mikan answered back.

"Don't you know anything about Natsume?"

"I'm new here. How would I know?"


	2. Choice!

**Here's chapter 2.. Thanks to the ones who reviewed my first chapter. I hope I get more this time.**

**I just wanna say that my story will not be that funny but rather romantic. But I will try my best to not make it boring. I just love romantic stories. Well, let's proceed.**

Chapter 2

Mikan's POV

Mikan yawns. "I can't believe that in just two days, so many things would be happening to me. First, I bumped to a very arrogant guy in my first day in school, I got two wonderful friends, my uncle's restaurant was closed and now I'm gonna work in the palace. What else could happen to me?"

End of POV

"Granpa! I'm going to work." Mikan yelled for his grandfather to hear.

"Don't shout! I'm not deaf. Ok go get your fork."

"No granpa. I'm gonna work." Mikan explained.

"Don't call me a dork you child!"

"Bye granpa!"

"That child really is something."

[At the central market

"Who could that person be? Wait, I don't know her. How would we know that we are looking for each other?" Mikan said to herself.

"Excuse me. You're Mikan Sakura right?" 

"Yeah. You know me?" 

"Your uncle told me all about you."

"Oh. So you are uncle's friend?"

"Yeah. Just call me Sumiko nee-san."

"Ok."

"Then let's go to the palace."

"You know, when I was young, I'm always wishing to be in the palace as the princess. And now, I can't believe I'm gonna work there." 

"Must be a dream-come-true." Sumiko giggled.

"Well, not exactly what I want but still fine."

The two chatted and chatted in the taxi while on their way to the palace.

"So we're here." Sumiko paid the taxi driver.

"Wow. It's so big. It's really the palace." Mikan startled.

"Of course it is, and starting now, you're gonna live here."

"What? I thought I'm going to just work here."

"Working here is like living in the palace but not as a royal but as a servant."

"Oh, that seems kinda harsh."

"Ya think."

"So, what will I be doing here? Wash plates, cook food, clean floors? What?"

"No no. You'll be working as the prince's servant."

"The prince? Speaking of which, I still haven't seen him even in television."

"That's because he don't want to get publicized."

"Oh."

"And you know, he also studies in the same school as you are this school year."

"Really? This will be an interesting year for me."

"Let's go to his room now and I'll let you meet him."

The two talked and talked until they reached the prince's room.

Sumiko knocked.

"It's open." The prince said.

Sumiko opened the door. "Prince, your new servant is here."

"How many times did I say that I don't want a servant."

"It's the queen's order, prince."

"I don't care. But never interfere with my business again. I said I don't want a servant so don't give me one. Or you want to have it your own way?" The prince was really pissed of.

"Natsume, the queen is just concerned about you." A guy beside him said.

"He's right prince." Sumiko added.

"Whatever. Then let her enter so that this conversation will end!"

"Mikan, come in." Sumiko walked out.

"Good morning prince. I will be your new…" Mikan looked at the prince and saw that he is…

"Natsume! You are the prince?" Mikan was surprised. 

"You baka! You're my new servant?" Natsume was surprised but did not show any emotion.

"Not anymore! I'm not gonna waste one second with you."

"That's right. Go away. But remember… Natsume walked to Mikan and held the wall as if trying to let her go away. "Never tell this to anyone."

"That you're a prince? It would be great in the headlines of our daily newspaper."

Natsume was so angry that he could burst anytime. "Tell this or I'll kill you."

"It's a deal. Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna tell it to the whole school and kill me immediately after."

"You are so!"

"What? I don't care if I'm dead as long as I know that you're secret will be known by the whole school, no the whole country or even the whole world! So if you may excuse me, I'm gonna go PRINCE." Mikan bowed sarcastically.

"I hate him. He's so arrogant. Threatening to kill me. How childish!" Mikan said to herself.

"Mikan!" Ruka followed her.

"Ruka? You're that bastard's servant."

"Yeah, the prince's actually."

"Well if you're gonna scold me because I've said some harsh words to your prince and you're gonna tell me to apologize, no but he'll not get one."

"I'm not asking for you to apologize but please stay here." 

"You're really seriously asking me to become that baka's servant? No way."

"But the prince really need a…" 

"A servant? You could just shout outside the palace that the prince needs a servant and a number of crowds would be running into you begging to get that job."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"As you know, the prince will be the next king but he really doesn't like to be a king."

"Pretty obvious. So what's you're point?" 

"If you could persuade him to accept the throne when he's 21 then everything will be okay."

"He needs an advisor, not a servant." 

"Actually, I'm his advisor."

"Then everything's fine. What do you need me for?"

"I just think that you are a very determined person so you will not give up easily."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I'm willing to give any amount."

"I'm poor but I never do anything just for money."

Ring Ring Ring

"Wait huh. My phone is ringing."

"Ok."

"Who's there?"

"It's me, your neighbor. You're grandfather is terribly sick so I brought him to the hospital. But I also have a financial problem so I could not answer your bills."

"Thank you very much. I'll go there as fast as I can."

"Ruka, I accept your offer."

"What? Just because of a phone call?"

"Yeah. I'll work here for a month I guess. And remember, I'm working for my grandfather not for you or for that arrogant prince. He's ill."

"Thanks."

"So what am I going to do?" 

**End of Chapter**

**Tell me. It's terrible, isn't it? Please read and review. Reviews are my basis if I will continue my story or not.**


	3. Deal!

Here's Chapter 3. Did my update took too long? I'm updating every week I guess so don't worry.

And thanks to the people who reviewed my previous chapter. Please continue supporting my story.

**Chapter 3**

"So what am I going to do?" Mikan asked.

"It's not that hard really. You're just gonna make sure that all the needs and wants of the prince are attended. Ok?" Ruka answered nicely.

"You know, I'm not his mother ok?" 

"You're misunderstanding me. You're just gonna do what he wants then everything's fine."

"I'm not a mother and not even a genie."

"Let's make it simple. He asks you to do something and you follow."

"But…"

"You're gonna say something?"

"Shutting up sir."

"Good. Let's go."

They walked back to the prince's room.

"Natsume, Mikan accepted the job." Ruka announced to Natsume.

"What? That easily?"

"Mikan, you can enter now." Mikan entered.

"So you're here. And you can go now!" Natsume yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me! You're a prince and doesn't even have any manners!" Mikan yelled back.

"You don't have any right to shout at me, you servant girl."

"Stop degrading me."

"Then go!" Natsume got really pissed off.

"You just can't take it." Mikan had an idea.

"What? That?"

"That I'm here. You really are a coward."

Natsume was confused but didn't show his confusion.

"Of course not. Don't intimidate me."

"I'm not even doing that and you're already intimidated."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I said I'm not!" 

"Then let's have a deal."

"What deal?" 

"Ummm. If I managed to stay here for three months, then I get to tell your secret to the whole school."

"What?" 

"Afraid?"

"No!"

"And if you quitted before the three month-contract?" 

"You decide."

"You will transfer to another school and never go back in the palace ever again. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Wait wait!" Ruka interfered. "This is serious. Are you really gonna stick with your words?"

"Of course yeah." Mikan and Natsume said in chorus.

"Actually, I even want a real contract about this." Natsume seriously said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka, ask my lawyer to make a LEGAL contract about this." 

"What?" Ruka was surprised. "You're really serious?" 

"When am I not?"

"I'm really gonna do that?" Ruka confirmed.

"Yeah."

"But…" 

"I said do it."

"Aaaalright."

"It's not a problem with you right?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

"I don't care."

"Then it's done. It's approved by both sides so nothing should be a problem."

"Ok, I'll go fix it." Ruka went out of the room.

"The deal starts tomorrow." Mikan left the room. She looked at her clock and hurried. She doesn't want to make her ill grandfather wait right? She ran and ran. Outside the palace, she rode in a cab and reached the hospital in no time. She immediately went up to her grandfather's room and saw a bed with a person covered completely by a blanket. Mikan went there, sit and cried.

"Granpa! Why did you leave me? I haven't even graduated in college. Granpa!" Mikan cried and cried and suddenly…

"Excuse me, why are you crying?" A nurse asked.

"Why would I not be? This is my granpa, dead!"

"Actually, those are bunch of pillows, if you are looking for a granpa, he's in the other room. Maybe he's your granpa."

"Oh." Mikan wiped up her tears and immediately went to her REAL granpa.

"There you are granpa! I thought you already left me." Mikan still is crying but happy. "You're not gonna leave me right?"

"Of course not and stop crying you child. And Mikan, why did you call me jerk last morning?" 

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I said I'm going to work!"

"Now you're saying it again." 

Mikan's POV

"I'm so happy that my granpa is still alive. He is the only family I have in this world. I couldn't imagine life without him."

End of POV 

**End of Chapter**

So do you like it? Please tell me and please review. I'm sorry if it's too short. Actually, I have already finished my story in my mind but I don't type them if I'm not already gonna submit them. And please please please please please review! Those are one of my inspirations if I'm still gonna finish my story. Thanks in advance!


	4. Mark!

**Chapter 4 is up. I made this chapter a little longer because of some requests. Thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapters of my fanfic. I'm really very thankful!**

"Thank God my grandpa is alive." Mikan sighed in relief with a lovely smile on her face.

"Mikan, I didn't know you're already here. I'm with the doctor." Mikan's neighbor entered the room together with the doctor.

"Thank you onee-san for bringing my grandpa here." Mikan bowed.

"What are neighbors for right? So I'll leave you now. I've got something to do. Bye."

"Bye." She left the room.

"So Doc, what happened to my grandpa?"

"Oh your grandpa's fine. He's just a little dizzy and fall down unconscious so your friend brought him here." The doctor explained.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah. But I will still give you a list of medicines for him to drink so that he will not be dizzy again because the next time he does, it may not be a simple problem only. Okay?" The doctor wrote down the list of medicines in his pad paper and gave it to Mikan.

"This many?"

"Yes. It's to ensure the complete recovery of your grandfather."

"Yeah. Right. BUT IT'S ONLY DIZZINESS!"

"Your grandpa may have got it from stress or depression and it can lead to brain disease if not cured immediately." (Okay guys, I only invented this kind of thing so if you're dizzy, never ever panic that you will have brain disease ok?)

"Oh. Thank you doctor. I'll buy these A.S.A.P."

"Good."

"And doctor, when can my grandpa check out of here?"

"Actually, he can already leave tomorrow morning."

"Ummm, can it be today? Maybe later?"

"Do you have something planned for tomorrow?"

"You're kinda right."

"Then there's no problem."

"Thanks."

"So I'm going. I hope your granpa will get well soon."

"I hope so too."

The doctor left the room. Mikan held her granfather's forehead and whispered. "Grandpa, I'll just pay the bills. Just wait for me here and you can go home later." Mikan went to the ground floor to pay the bills. When she reached the paying section, Mikan handed the paper to the accountant.

"90 000 yen."

"Here it is." Mikan smiled. "W-w-wait**! 90 000 yen!" **Mikan yelled that everybody in that floor looked at her very surprised.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no. Nothing of course. I just have to… withdraw! Right! I have to withdraw from the bank. I'll go back later." Mikan wiped her sweat and left.

"Just where am I gonna get 90 000 yen?" Mikan sat at a bench in the hospital and started to think of a solution to her problem.

"Have a money problem?" A cool handsome voice was heard.

"Yeah."

"Heh."

"Wait. Who's that?" Mikan lifted up her head and saw… No it couldn't be Natsume!

……

…..

…..

Just kidding. It's not Natsume.

"Ruka? Why are you here?" Mikan wondered.

"I just think you may need some help."

"Oh. How did you know?"

"I have my own sources you know."

"So what?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"And oh Mikan. You don't have to worry about your bills."

"What?"

"It's already been paid."

"By you?" Ruka smiled and whispered. "It's the prince."

"The prince?"

"Just joking. You like him, do you?"

"Of course not! He's the most arrogant prince I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Actually, he's the only prince I've ever met and I thought he would be a kind one, not a very selfish person like him!"

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Then know him first. Bye. And Mikan, you need these right?" Ruka handed Mikan a pack of medicines which are exactly the ones prescribed by the doctor to her grandpa and immediately left.

"I'll definitely pay you!"

"I don't mind." Ruka smiled.

Mikan went up to her grandpa and fetch her. They went outside the hospital, rode a cab and immediately went home.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their house. Mikan brought all the things inside and helped her grandpa walk. And inside, Mikan hurriedly prepared her things.

"Why are you preparing your things?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm going to the palace grandpa. But don't worry, I'll visit you every week or even everyday." Mikan started to cry.

"Don't cry, you child!" Grandpa held a stick and pointed it to Mikan.

"No grandpa! Don't hit me!"

"Don't be silly. I'm just gonna scratch my back."

"Oh. Haha."

After half an hour, Mikan finished packing her things.

"So grandpa, please remember what I'm gonna tell you now."

"Don't command me you child!"

"No. These are just reminders grandpa!"

"Then what are those?"

"Ummm. Please eat at least thrice a day and take a bath at least once a day okay?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah. And please take good care of yourself! I'll really miss you grandpa! I promise to visit you!" Mikan cried again and hugged her grandpa.

"You're again a crybaby. Now go!"

Mikan baded farewell to her grandpa. "BYE!!!"

After a few minutes, Mikan arrived at the palace. She saw Sumiko-san waiting for her outside.

"Sumiko-san, I'm back!"

"You're late Mikan. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just did something important."

"Okay. So, you've already brought your things huh. Then I'll accompany you to your room."

"Thanks Sumiko-san."

"So this is your room."

"So we are in the same room?"

"No."

"Then how come there are two beds here?"

"You'll be sharing this room with Yumi-san"

"Who's that?"

"Oh her. She's the maid of princess Aoi, prince Natsume's sister."

"Natsume has a sister?"

"You don't know?"

"No. It's just that. Nothing."

"O---kay. So I'll leave you here. Unpack your baggages."

"Okay."

Sumiko was about to open the door when someone entered. "So you're here Yumi."

"H---ai Sumiko-san!"

"You're energetic as always."

"HAI!"

"Hi. You're Yumi-san right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh. I'm Mikan."

[Sumiko left

"Ahhh. I think I've heard that somewhere. Ummm right! You are prince Natsume's new servant! Am I right?"

"Yeah. You can put it like that."

"You know, you're so lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Every girl in the palace falls for him."

"Tell me about it." Mikan thought about how Anna falls for Natsume. "How trembling."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So that includes you?"

"Ya think?" Yumi showed her stolen pictures of Natsume.

"Yumi, yumi are you there?" Yumi already spaced out while looking at the pictures. Mikan patted her head and all of the pictures were dropped. Mikan helped in picking them up.

"Mikan, what's that?" Yumi was looking at her forehead.

"What? Do I have something dirty on my face?"

"No. It's a scar I think."

"Oh this. It's nothing."

"Don't hide it. I saw it."

"Okay." Mikan wiped her bangs and there is a star shaped scar there. "Actually, it's not a scar, it's a birthmark."

"A birthmark? I thought that's for rich people only."

"Are you kidding? How come I have one!"

"Maybe you're rich."

"I wish."

"So Yumi, what am I going to do? Am I gonna wait here for his orders or ask him what he want?"

"What? Oh. I don't know."

"You don't know? Then how would I know?!"

"Just ask him."

"What? I don't even wanna talk to him you know!"

"Are you kidding? There's no way you wouldn't meet here. You live in the same place."

"Whatever. Can you accompany me to him?"

"No problem. Let's go." The two headed to Natsume's room when Mikan saw Ruka. Yumi bowed and signaled Mikan to bow to but of course Mikan did not understand.

"Ruka, thanks a while ago."

"What? Oh that. I told you it's not me. It's the prince."

"There's no way it could be him."

"Do you really think that way?"

"Yes and you can never change my way of thinking especially if it's about him."

"Whatever you say. So are you going inside the prince's room?"

"I don't know."

"Then where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me sir, but Mikan is really going to the prince's room." Yumi intruded.

"Yumi?"

"Heh."

"Okay fine." Mikan opened the door of Natsume's room and…

"Who's that?"

"Me."

"Why are you here? Go away!"

"What! You! You think I want to be here?"

"Then go!"

"Then I'll go! Hmmp!"

"Wait wait! Who's that nii-san? Is that your girlfriend?"

**End of Chapter**

**Woooh. Is this long enough? Did you like this chapter? Tell me tell me. Review please review please please please. Thanks in advance!!!**


	5. Start!

**Here is Chapter 5. Thanks a lot for the reviews you gave me! I'm so touched. They put a smile in my face. So here it is. Please continue reviewing to show your support. Hehe.**

**But before we start, to show my thanks to all of my REVIEWERS, I'll thank you all one by one because I haven't done it in my previous chapters. **

**So thanks to the following:**

**Minahoru**

**KooriNoSekai (my real friend)**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**-happy-neko-**

**Chimeiteki Ai**

**Sarkura**

**Cleo18 (also my real friend.. hehe..)**

**Enuphix**

**Animefreak94296929**

**Xan**

**xXXXxTaNgErInExXXXx**

**Natsumedestiny**

**Denii05**

**143keith123**

**SailorDayDreamer**

**Miamachi**

**jujube-lover-tangerine08**

**mikaro**

**PangstazAlexXo**

**Mitsukai-Mikan**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**GlyNchaN**

**Did I forget anyone? Please tell me if I did.**

**So here is Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"Wait wait! Who's that nii-san? Is that your girlfriend?"

Mikan stopped and didn't move. She looked back as if she has a stiffed neck. "GIRLFRIEND?! ME?! GIRLFRIEND OF THAT ARROGANT JERK?"

"Yeah. Wow. It's just like in the manga I read yesterday. A prince and his servant fall in love with each other. How romantic. I know it can be true!" Aoi smiled. "Right nii-san?"

"Aoi! Stop that nonsense. Don't make me that manga character. Who could like that flat-chested-coke-in-can-bodied-baka?!" Natsume got pissed off.

"Don't you dare give me names you spoiled-prince-who-thinks-he-is-a-perfect-jerk!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Oooohhh… Lover's quarrel. It's getting more and more romantic. Hehe." Aoi giggled.

"Stop calling this romantic!" Natsume yelled.

"It's not romantic! I hate this!" Mikan headed to the door.

"You're guilty neh?" Aoi tried to provoke Mikan.

"Hh!" Mikan looked back. "Guilty?! Of what?"

"You love my brother and you just don't want to admit it." Aoi provoked her more.

"You think you can provoke me with that?"

"I'm not provoking you. I'm getting you to admit it."

"And what's the reason?"

"Because it's true! You two love each other! Am I right? What am I thinking? Of course I'm right! Hehe."

"Stop that Aoi!" Natsume shouted.

"Don't get angry to me nii-san. Look, you're guilty as well." Aoi chuckled. _I'm really good at this. Hehe. _Aoi whispered to herself. "Why don't you want to admit the truth? I'm talking to you two!"

"This conversation will lead to nowhere. I'm going." Mikan walked away. She slammed the door."

"Aoi, what do you think are you doing?" Natsume hit the table.

"Awww. Nii-san, don't get angry." Aoi looks like she's gonna start to cry. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Now she's crying.

"Okay. Don't cry. I'm sorry but don't do that again ok?"

"Hehe. I'm not crying! Of course I'll do that again! Bye!" Aoi left.

"Ugh." Natsume dropped himself into his bed.

□□□□□ □□□ □□□□□

"Mikan! Mikan!" Yumi tried to catch up to the pissed Mikan. "Mikan! Mikan!"

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but that Natsume really makes me mad!"

"You mean the prince?"

"Whatever!"

"You know, we're not allowed to talk to him that way." Yumi held Mikan's hand.

"What? You're telling me that now when you already know what happened." Mikan continued walking fast that they got separated.

"It's a rule here. If someone hears you besides me, you'll be in trouble." 

"I'll quit before that happens."

"You're quiting?"

"Not now. But soon after I've completed it."

"It? Completed what?" 

"Nothing." _I'll not lose to him! I'll show him!_ "Hmmmp!"

"Okay okay. I think it's something important."

"You're right!"

"So are you hungry?" 

"Betcha."

"Let's have our dinner."

"You're right. It's no use getting angry."

The two headed to the kitchen.

"Something fishy is going on between my nii-san and Mikan. I have to find that out! Hehe." Aoi smiled.

In the kitchen…

"Itadakimasu!" Mikan started to eat. "I really hate Nats… err I mean that prince." Mikan stuffed her face with a spoonful of rice. She got choked! "Ouch! Yumi, help me!" Yumi hit her back. "Ouch Yumi! Why'd you hit me?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought it'd help you."

"On second thought, it did help me. Thanks!"

"So what are you saying? Oh yeah! About Prince Natsume, so you realy hate him."

"Yeah. Since the first time I met him."

"Ahh. You two are schoolmates right?"

"Yeah and I don't want to even think about it. I get goosebumps when I remember what happened when we first met. I really hate that guy! Ugh!" 

"Oookay. Sorry." Yumi ate.

"Hi." Sumiko entered the kitchen. 

"Oh Sumiko-san, are you gonna eat to?" Mikan asked. 

"I'm done." Sumiko smiled. "Now now. Eat faster so you two can sleep early. Especially you Mikan, you have class tomorrow."

"Me? What about Yumi? Isn't she studying?" 

"Umm. No." Yumi lowered her head.

"But do you want?" 

Yumi didn't answer.

"Mikan, it's better if we all know our place here okay?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Yumi." Mikan apologized.

"No. There's nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who's emotional."

"Okay. I'm done!" Mikan stood up. "C'mon Yumi!"

Yumi ate faster. "I'm also done! Thanks for the food Sumiko-san. Bye!"

The two went to their room. Mikan dropped herself to her bed.

"Yumi, aren't you sleeping?" Mikan asked.

"Later." Yumi opened her bag and got a book. She started to read it.

"Oh okay. I'm already sleeping." Mikan imitated a sleeping sound. "I'm already sleeping. If you don't, the monsters will get you! Booh Booh!"

"It's okay Mikan. You can sleep now. I'm still reading."

_So she really wanted to study. _Mikan thought and slept.

In the morning…

"Mikan! Wake up!" Yumi tapped Mikan.

"But I'm still sleepy eh." Mikan covered her face with a pillow

"You have class today and you have to wake up Prince Natsume." 

"I have to?"

"Yeah. While me, I'm going to wake up Princess Aoi."

"We really have to do that?"

"Are you really forgetting?"

"I'm sorry." Mikan sat in her bed and bowed her head.

"So let's go?"

"Okay. Even though the two of us really can't stand each other." 

"Don't worry, everything can be learned." 

"You're right. C'mon."

Yumi headed to Aoi's room while Mikan headed to Natsume's room.

Mikan knocked. Noone's answering so Mikan opened the door.

"Natsume! Wake up!" She saw Natsume half-naked with his towel covering the down part of his body. "Ahhh!" Mikan yelled.

"Ahhh!" Natsume yelled back.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" The two yelled together! 

"Why are you here in my room?"

"Yumi told me to wake you bbbbut.."

"Then go out! I can wake myself up!"

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry!" Mikan left and closed the door. She stood where her back is leaning at the door. "I can't believe I saw him naked. Ugh! _But he's hot. _What am I thinking? That guy's not hot! Eeew. What am I saying? God! Help me!"

"Mikan?"

"No. Don't mind it Mikan. It's nothing. He's only half-naked. Ugh!"

"Mikan?" 

"I can't believe that happened to me."

"MIKAN!!!"

"WHY?! Oh I'm sorry Yumi. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's alright. What happened? Why are you like traumatized?"

"Nothing."

"And what's that naked stuff?"

"Naked? Noone's naked!"

"Wait. Did you see Prince Natsume naked?" 

"What? Of course not! I'm g---oing to change! I have to go to school and I don't want to be late! Bye!" Mikan wiped her face. "I didn't see anything. Nothing! I saw nothing!" Mikan arrived to her room and changed to her school uniform. She went out and started to walk.

□□□□□ □□□ □□□□□

"Natsume, let's go now or we will be late."

"Wait Ruka. You're overreacting. It's still 5:30 am."

"But Mikan has already left. I thought it's already late." 

_That girl has already left? But isn't it too early. What am I thinking! I don't have any concerns with her! _Natsume shoke his head.

"What are you thinking Natsume?" 

"Nothing. Wait, aren't you looking at your watch?"

"Iie. Hehe. I'm using people as my clock. Hehe."

"Oookay." _But why did she leave that early?_

"C'mon Ruka, let's go."

"This early?" 

"C'mon!"

"Okay."

The two hopped at the back of Natsume's limousine.

"Let's go." Ruka said to the driver.

"Hai!" The driver responded.

While the two are in the car, it was very quiet. Then they saw Mikan walking.

"Look Natsume. It's Mikan." Ruka said.

"What is she thinking? She's walking to school?"

"Maybe. I'll call her and ask her to come with us."

"What?"

"It's okay with you right?" Ruka opened the window. "Mikan!"

Mikan looked back and saw Ruka waving. "That's umm… Ruka!" Mikan waved back. "Hi Ruka!"

The car stopped beside Mikan. "Mikan, you want to go to school with us?" Ruka asked.

"Huh? Ummm…" Mikan noticed Natsume staring at the window opposite to Ruka's.

"Tsk." Natsume didn't care to talk to them.

"Then no!" Mikan said.

"What? Why?"

"Nothing! I just don't want!"

"You really want other people to see your panty, clown-pantied-girl!" Natsume saw Mikan's panty that's design are clowns.

"What! You saw it?" 

"It's windy you know."

"Come in Mikan." Ruka opened the door and Mikan entered.

When they were ummm maybe 50 meters from the gate, Mikan asked the driver to stop the car.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"I'm going down."

"Why?"

"If they see me and you two together, we'll just create a ruckus. We all know that you two are popular right. Bye. Thanks for the ride." Mikan went down and ran to the gate where she saw Anna and Nonoko.

"Hi Anna! Hi Nonoko!"

"Hi!" Nonoko greeted back.

"Mikan, I can't believe you've done this to me!" Anna didn't even dare to look at Mikan.

"Why?"

"I saw you riding in the car of Natsume and Ruka." Anna said loudly. Everybody looked at Mikan.

"Heh?!" All of the girls there shouted.

"I think I said it a littttttttle loud."

"Ya think?"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!"

**End of Chapter**

Yey! This chapter is done. Go and review! Please please please. I'm so touched to those who reviewed my previous chapters. Hugs and Kisses! Please keep in touch.


	6. Harsh Reality

**I'm so so so so so sorry for the very long update! I felt a little lazy of updating my fic. Ok fine, maybe a lot but I will try to make this be a long chapter. (I don't make long ones you know.) Lol. So here it is. I hope you'll like this.**

**Chapter 6**

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko ran as fast as they could with a huge crowd of elephants, I mean fan girls running after them.

"You there! Stop running!" One of the fan girls shouted. "You think you can go away after riding with my precious Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama! Don't you dare make me your enemy or you'll regret it!"

"Who's that?" Mikan was about to stop running.

"Don't rest! Continue running!" Anna said. "And Mikan, that's Sumire, the proud president of Natsume and Ruka's fans club in our school."

"They're really VERY popular here uh." Mikan realized.

They were about to turn into a different direction when…

"Mikan?" Anna asked.

"What are you doing Anna? Run!!!!!!!!" Nonoko said.

"But Mikan's missing." Anna wondered.

"Maybe she just headed before us. Just run! I'll be the one to look for her." Nonoko said.

"Okay!" Anna ran and ran while Nonoko hid behind a locker there somewhere.

The fan girls have already past her way.

"I'm glad that's over. Anna can handle those. Heh. I'm not supposed to be involved here anyway." Nonoko giggled and put a key inside her pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Me: Wondering what that means? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Lol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Who are you? How dare you grab me here!" Mikan punched the stomach of the man who grabbed him.

"Awww."

Mikan looked at back. She realized it was…

"Eh? Natsume?"

"You don't have to hurt me you know. Tsk." Natsume said.

"Oh. Gomen. Wait wait wait wait wait. Why am I the one apologizing? You're the one who grab me here! Hurting you is so so so so so much fine!"

"I did a favor to you and that's how you REPLY?!" 

"Favor? Excuse me! Do you think being with you alone in this room is a favor?" Mikan looked at Natsume's eyes angrily 

"If I didn't then you have to run from those stupid elephants!" Natsume stared back.

"Let's say this is a favor for me, but answer this, did I EVER ask for your help? Mikan asked.

"Then go!" 

"I'll leave here even if you don't want me to!" Mikan stood up and held the knob. She tried to open it. "C'mon!"

"Nande?" Natsume asked.

"You stupid knob! Are you broken or something? C'mon, open!" 

"Nande?!" Natsume asked again.

Mikan dropped herself down. "We're locked!"

"What?" 

"Are you deaf? I said we're locked!"

"I know baka!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan started to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAH! I can't believe I'm stucked here and worse, with you!"

"Crying for such a little thing?" Natsume said.

"Little? I will not be able to attend class just because of those stupid elephants and you!" Mikan continued crying.

"Oh. So you're crying because of not attending classes. You're so GC! Tsk." Natsume provoked her.

"GC?"

"Grade conscious!"

"What if I am? I have to be an honor student to continue having a scholarship here! And I'm not a genius like you who can ditch class whenever you want but still be on the top!" Mikan cried even harder.

"You're so emotional."

"You're just saying that because you never EVER worked hard for anything. Why, you can get everything you want with just a word. You're genius, rich and popular. Lucky you. You don't have to study or work but still, you have everything but one thing."

Natsume was silenced by Mikan's HARSH but REAL words.

"You know what's that? Happiness, period! Never EVER insult my hard work because you have nothing to be proud of!"

Natsume fainted.

"Natsume? I can't believe he fainted because of what I said. Natsume!" Mikan held Natsume's forehead and felt that it was very hot. "So he's sick, I even told him those things not knowing he's ill. OMG. But what am I going to do? We're locked up here. Damn that person who did this! Ugh."

Mikan laid Natsume gently with his head on her legs and got a handkerchief from her pocket. She put it in Natsume's forehead.

"Even he can be an angel when asleep." Mikan giggled. "I guess I have no choice but go with the flow."

Mikan removed her jacket (jacket is part of their uniform ok?) and placed it to Natsume. She leaned onto the door and started to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bell rings.

"Glad this day is over." Ruka sighed.

"Um Ruka," His sensei called.

"Nande?" Ruka wondered.

"Please return the balls to the locker room at that building." The teacher asked.

"Hai!" Ruka hurried up and put all the balls inside the cart and pulled it onto the locker room. When he reached there, he opened the door…

"What? Why won't it open?" Fortunately, a janitor passed by.

"Escuse me, do you know where is the key to this room?"

"I remember I left it there in the knob." 

"You're just leaving an important thing here?"

"I always do that and never did it got lost but why are you asking? Is it gone?"

"Ummm yeah." 

"What?!" The janitor panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. But how do I open this now?"

"You can just leave those here and I'll be the one to get them in there when I find the key." 

Ruka was about to leave when…

"Hey, you dropped something." The janitor picked it up.

"Oh, what's that?" Ruka asked.

"Are you trying to trick me?"

"Why?" Ruka wondered.

"This is the key to this room. Why did you get it? You stole it right?" 

"No no. You mean this key? A girl gave it to me."

_Flashback_

"_Umm excuse me, you're Ruka right?" A girl asked._

"_Yeah. Right. Why?" Ruka asked._

"_I just thought you may need this." The girl gave a key to Ruka. "Ja!"_

"_Weird." Ruka thought._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened? Heh." The janitor talked suspiciously. 

"Of course, why would I lie?" Ruka was nervous.

"Okay but there's something telling me you're a bad guy."

"Do you talk to students like that? You're scary." 

"I'm just kidding. So let's put those things inside and go home." The janitor said.

"Okay." 

Ruka put the key in the knob and opened the door. 

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Mikan screamed.

"Mikan? What are you doing there?" Ruka asked. "With Natsume?"

"We were locked in here. Wait how did you know we're here?" Mikan asked.

"I didn't." Ruka answered.

"But why do you have the key?" She saw Ruka holding the key. "You locked us up here ne?" 

"No!" Ruka denied.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Mikan said.

"I didn't, promise!" Ruka denied once again.

"So tell me, who did it?"

"I don't know if she did it but a girl gave me this key." 

"Girl WHO?" Mikan scarily asked.

"Ummm, I don't know who she is but she has a long violet hair."

"NONOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up baka!" Natsume said.

"Oh Natsume, you're awake." 

"You think the shout of that parrot will not wake people up?!" Natsume intimidated Mikan.

"Who are you calling parrot?" Mikan asked.

"You!" 

"Why you baka!"

"Shut up and go home! You still have chores to be done."

"You're right." Mikan looked at her watch and saw that she's already one hour late of going back to the palace. "Oh no, I'm going to be reprimanded."

"You can go with us if you like?" Ruka invited.

"Ummmm…" 

"Don't decline you baka." Natsume said.

"Is it really alright?"

"Of course." Ruka answered.

The three went down together and hopped in inside Natsume's car. After several minutes, they reached the palace. Mikan went out first.

"Mikan, Sumiko-san is looking for you! You're very late!" Yumi said. "C'mon let's run." 

"Umm, can we only walk? I've had enough running for this day." Mikan said.

"If you want to be scolded, that is." The two ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you forgot your responsibilities Mikan. You're so so late!" Sumiko said.

"I'm pants so pants so pants sorry pants Sumiko pants san. pants." Mikan bowed.

"I hope this will never happen again or we'll both be reprimanded.

"I promise." Mikan raised her right hand.

"So change your clothes and start working."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Mikan hurried up.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, I know, it's not long enough but I said I'll try right but I couldn't. Lol. But I'll TRY to update soon. I hope you'll not get tired of waiting and I hope you'll support my fic until the end. **

**I also think that this chapter is not that funny so I'm so sorry. I wanna dedicate this chapter to Mikan's words. Lmao.**

**And please please please review! I also thought I would not update this one because I only got a very few number of reviews in my previous chapter. So if I'll get more this time, I promise to update faster! Thanks in advance!**


	7. Cries and Laughs

Chapter 7 is up everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. I just didn't feel like continuing it these days. But at least I decided to update right? Just bear with me please.

**Chapter 7**

Mikan went to do her chores and she finished it in no time. She went to her bed and dropped her body.

"What an exhausting day!"

_Flashback_

"_You're just saying that because you never EVER worked hard for anything. Why, you can get everything you want with just a word. You're genius, rich and popular. Lucky you. You don't have to study or work but still, you have everything but one thing."_

_Natsume was silenced by Mikan's HARSH but REAL words._

"_You know what's that? Happiness, period! Never EVER insult my hard work because you have nothing to be proud of!"_

_End of Flashback_

_Mikan's POV_

_Ugh! I can't believe I said that in front of Natsume even though he's ill. Wait! He's sick! Why did I forget about that? I must get an apology!_

_End of POV_

Mikan stood up.

_No! Think about it! He's the reason why I'm suffering right? I must not apologize, he must!_

Mikan lied down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Knock knock.

Mikan knocked and opened the door.

"Who's there?" Natsume asked but didn't bother to look. He was sitting in his study table, doing something.

"It's me." Mikan said in a very soft and low tone.

Natsume looked at his back and saw it was Mikan, he immediately turned back his head and proceeded to what he was doing.

"I just want to apologize." Mikan said.

"Apologize?" Natsume asked.

"I want to apologize for saying the things I said a while ago." Mikan answered.

"What?" Natsume asked. 

"Never mind. But I'm really sorry." Mikan said in shame.

"You're disturbing me you know? Will you just get out?" Natsume stood up and saw Mikan carrying a food tray with dinner.

"I heard you didn't eat dinner. I thought I'd bring this up to you. You're ill, you must eat or you'll not recover." Mikan said in concern.

Natsume went to Mikan and grabbed the tray.

"You should worry about yourself first before others." Natsume placed it on his table.

"I'm really sorry Natsume!" Mikan bowed. Tears fell from her eyes.

"What?! You're crying?! Stop. Eh!" Natsume worriedly said.

"I'm just feeling so guilty!" Mikan cried harder.

Natsume tried to hold Mikan's shoulders.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You're a disappointment onii-san! You're making your OWN GIRLFRIEND cry!"

"ME?! GIRLFRIEND OF THATHATHATHAT! EXCUSE ME!" Mikan said in a high pitch.

"You're crying a minute ago and now!" Natsume was surprised.

"Nii-san! Stop talking like that! You're a guy! You must be the one protecting her, not hurting her!" Aoi shouted. "I'm sorry Mikan nee-san."

"Nee-san?" Mikan wondered. 

"You're my brother's GF so naturally, you're my sister. There's nothing wrong for calling you nee-san right?" Aoi explained. 

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken. I will never EVER be a tsk of that tsk! Wait, I really believe I already told you that sometime before! Why are you repeating it again?" Mikan said.

"Oh come on. Admit it! Aiieee." Aoi teased.

"Stop it Aoi." Natsume said.

"Is that…"

"What?" Natsume and Mikan asked in chorused.

"Is that…"

"What?" Natsume and Mikan again asked in chorused.

"Aiieee! So you brought food to my nii-san!" Aoi said to Mikan.

"No no! Don't misunderstand. Okay? I brought that as an apology of something I've done to him okay?" Mikan explained.

"Something? You done? Aiieee! What's that?" Aoi giggled.

"No no no no. It's just."

Mikan thought of what happened.

"What?"

"WAAAAAAAA!!! It's nothing really!" Mikan denied.

"But you're blushing!" Aoi teased.

"What's the commotion here?" Ruka said and everyone's silenced.

"Ruka, do you know anything about what happened to these two today?" Aoi asked to Ruka.

Ruka looked to Natsume and he didn't look back. Ruka looked to Mikan and Mikan was trying to tell him not to tell her what happened.

"Actually…" Ruka started.

"What?" Aoi asked in excitement.

"Ummm. They just bumped in each other! Right! That's it!" Ruka said.

"No." Aoi said. "That's not what happened. You're gonna tell me now or you're really telling it to me now. Come to think of it, you have no choice." Aoi said.

"I'm really sorry Natsume. I'm really sorry Mikan. They were inside a room together for the whole day." Ruka said.

"Ruka!" Mikan said. "I thought you're on my side!"

"I'm sorry Mikan."

Light bulb on Mikan's head. "So you like Aoi?" 

"What?" Ruka and Aoi asked in chorus. "No way! Na-a!"

"Aiieee!"

"Get out of my room!" Natsume shouted.

Everybody looked at him.

Everybody laughed.

"Nii-san, don't be KJ!" Aoi laughed.

"I'm going." Mikan said and laughed.

"Me too." Aoi said.

Mikan and Aoi left.

"Actually Natsume, I'm not here for that. I really wanted to tell you something important." Ruka said. 

"Continue." Natsume said. 

"The king is coming back." Ruka said.

"What?" Natume was shocked.

**End of Chapter**

**Oops. This is a short one. I knew it! I really liked that part to be the end so even though I really didn't plan on cutting it there, I ended up doing that. Hehe.**

**So maybe some of you noticed, this chapter is ALMOST a filler except for the last part. Hehe.**

**And please please please review review review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! I promise! But please don't be too harsh! Flames are not allowed.**


End file.
